Diez clases
by TheSoul986
Summary: Solo fueron necesarias diez clases para enamorarme de ti, quizás fueron tus quejas continuas, quizás tu rostro sabio de adolescente o tu vivaz vida amical que impulso a que este corazón de hombre te dedicara palabras de amor / Profesor y alumna. ¿Como alguien puede enamorarse al verse una vez por semana? Diez capítulos para clase, llenas de sonrojos y asaltos al corazón.
1. Primera clase

DIEZ CLASES

Solo fueron necesarias diez clases para enamorarme de ti, quizás fueron tus quejas continuas, quizás tu rostro sabio de adolescente o tu vivaz vida amical que impulso a que este corazón de hombre te dedicara palabras de amor.

.

Los salones de la academia pronto cerraron sus puertas y fue claro que los muchachos que llegaron tarde tuvieron que reclamar, bufar y hasta maldecir el tráfico, la hora, el tiempo y un sinfín de excusas. Entre aquellos muchachos desaliñados y ojerosos estaba un profesor que llegaba tarde… como era costumbre.

\- ¡Profesor! Que "sorpresa".

\- Buenos días chicos, chicas.

\- Profesor – lo detuvo un grupo de alumnos – nosotros somos del Anual 02 nos toca con usted, por favor, dígale a la señora Kaede que nos deje pasar, no estamos tarde.

\- Es que el trafico, profesor.

\- Hoy estuve en el hospital, ¡tenía cita!

El profesor solo atino a negar con la cabeza rápidamente y excusarse con el alumnado para evitar más problemas innecesarios. Él llego, apurado, a la oficina de la dirección, saludo formalmente y disparo hacia su salón sin dejar de ver su reloj.

Estaba más que tarde, ya empezaba el nuevo ciclo y justamente tenía que enseñar en un anual. Normalmente era costumbre que enseñara a un nivel superior, por así decirlo. Normalmente enseñaba a un semestral o un repaso, como mínimo. No es como que su curso fuera especialmente importante o al menos es lo que siempre decían sus colegas, quienes enseñaban cosas más "importantes" como lo eran trigonometría, algebra y hasta psicología.

\- Genial, para la próxima voy a poner tres alarmas…

Él era tan solo un profesor graduado de la universidad a los veinticuatro años que rápidamente consiguió un trabajo ejerciendo su profesión. Literatura.

\- Buenos días.

El alumnado al ver al profesor ingresar se sentó en sus respectivos asientos, todo en silencio.

\- Eh, mucho gusto con todos – el profesor tomo una tiza y empezó a escribir con parsimonia en la pizarra – mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y voy a impartirles el curso de Literatura durante este ciclo.

El profesor Inuyasha volteo su cuerpo para ver con una sonrisa tranquila a todos sus alumnos. Entre ellos era claramente identificable a una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo que no dejaba de pintarse las uñas. También estaba un muchacho que se pasaba papelitos como un adolescente con una chica que probablemente era su enamorada.

E incluso había una señorita de cabello negro que lo miraba atentamente.

Eso lo sorprendió un poco. Tenía fama de hablar un poco bajo y por ende las personas lo ignoraban con facilidad, no es que a las personas les interesara literatura, era común que fuera el último curso por estudiar, eso él lo sabía muy bien, en su momento lo había vivido, lo único diferente era que tenía un afán por los libros y narraciones extensas que sorprendía a muchas personas. Tanto que terminaron por convencerlo de estudiar literatura.

 _Crimen y castigo_ fue uno de sus primeros libros. _Cien años de soledad_ el segundo y _Los tres mosqueteros_ su tercer libro. Todos completos. Probablemente sus libros favoritos hasta que muera.

\- Por favor saquen sus libros – los que estuvieron atentos, obedecieron, el resto empezó a platicar ignorando que había un profesor en el salón.

Inuyasha solo suspiro. Sus colegas le habían metido la idea de que literatura era solo para perdedores, que ni siquiera tenían idea de porque ese era tema de preguntas en un ordinario. Que Inuyasha era lo suficientemente idiota como para enseñar algo que en la secundaria ya estaba inculcado en los demás.

Era una idea que ya estaba en su mente, y por alguna razón creía de verdad, que ellos estaban en lo correcto.

Inuyasha escribió alrededor de media hora en la pizarra hasta llenarla, era una costumbre que tenia, hasta quizás una manía de no dejar espacios en blanco, era algo curioso… por no decir muy curioso.

\- Muy bien, vamos a empezar la clase, les pediré que pongan sus celulares en vibrador para no interrumpir y si necesitan permiso para los servicios solo alcen la mano.

Un muchacho levanto la mano.

\- ¿Puedo ir a los servicios?

\- Sí, claro – suspiro Inuyasha. Cuando el chico salió retomo su clase.

\- Eh, en esta oportunidad vamos a empezar con clasicismo griego. Me imagino que la mayoría ha debido de escuchar el nombre de Homero que anda en polémica.

Todos asintieron.

\- ¿Alguno ha leído _La Ilíada_ o _La Odisea_?

Todos levantaron la mano.

\- Me refiero a que si la han leído, la obra entera.

Esta vez solo una chica mantuvo su mano alzada. La pelinegra que había estado atenta desde el principio. De alguna manera siguió sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Kagome.

\- ¿Has leído ambas o solo _La Ilíada_?

\- Ambas.

Inuyasha asintió con aprobación.

\- ¿Has leído alguna otra?

\- Solo _La Orestiada, Edipo Rey, La Eneida_ y _La Teogonía._

Al fondo se oyó un silbido y un grito "¿Nada mas?" con tono sarcástico. La joven pelinegra solo sonrió divertida mientras el resto de personas reían suavemente.

\- Ciertamente has leído varias obras conocidas del clasicismo. Muy bien.

\- Gracias – sonrió tímidamente Kagome.

\- Sigamos con la clase.

Por el resto de hora y media que faltaba Inuyasha no pudo despegar su atención de aquella muchacha de ojos chocolates, ella tendría alrededor de veinte años quizás, era muy linda, de figura esbelta pero sobre todo, tenia apariencia de ser inteligente. De su mochila había sacado un libro muy grueso de literatura con todas las obras, resúmenes y datos relevantes para la clase.

Ella hacía preguntas muy interesantes y siempre anotaba cualquier dato suelto que él daba. Tenía una agilidad increíble.

Cuando la clase acabo se dio cuenta de que había hecho la clase pensando en aquella chica. Tuvo que reprenderse a sí mismo inevitablemente.

\- Disculpe.

Inuyasha paso la cinta de su maleta por sobre su hombro y volteo. Era ella.

\- Eh, tenemos una consulta.

\- Claro díganme – recién entonces se percato de que junto a ella estaba la chica pelirroja que se pinto las uñas y jugó con su celular durante toda la clase.

\- Es sobre la polémica de Homero. En el caso de que pregunten en el examen de admisión sobre su procedencia…

\- Oh, realmente no vendrá eso – sonrió él – Las preguntas sobre su existencia son bastante conocidas, ya saben, hay muchas teorías sobre eso. Así que las universidades no pueden preguntar algo que están en discusión. Seria irrelevante.

\- Muchas gracias. Teníamos esa duda.

\- No, no se preocupen por eso, no va a venir.

Inuyasha sonrió sinceramente y se retiro del salón sin muchos preámbulos, Kagome y la mujer pelirroja, que ahora mascaba chicle, regresaron a sus asientos a esperar al próximo profesor.

\- Kagome ¿eh? – suspiro Inuyasha.


	2. Segunda clase

DIEZ CLASES

Solo fueron necesarias diez clases para enamorarme de ti, quizás fueron tus quejas continuas, quizás tu rostro sabio de adolescente o tu vivaz vida amical que impulso a que este corazón de hombre te dedicara palabras de amor.

.

Otra semana… otra vez que llegaba tarde.

Los alumnos acostumbrados a su presencia en la tardanza lo saludaron con energía y un par de suplicas que Inuyasha no supo contestar.

Esta vez, en la oficina ya no lo recibió Kaede sino Kikyo quien era la nueva empleada de la institución, ella se encargaba de recibir los carnets y otros procesos en el alumnado. Kaede recibía los pagos sin salir de la oficina a comparación de Kikyo que nunca dejaba de moverse.

\- Buenos días Kikyo.

\- Profesor, buenos días – se sonrojo la pelinegra, y siguió buscando algunos archivos en los cajones de metal junto a la computadora. Inuyasha no perdió tiempo y firmo su asistencia, mientras Kikyo al fin encontraba lo que buscaba.

\- Profesor…

\- ¿Si? – pregunto él.

\- Eh, ¿tendrá algo que hacer más tarde?

Inuyasha lo pensó un momento, después de acabar sus clases, almorzaría por ahí y luego correría hasta su otro trabajo como profesor de literatura en otra academia. Incluso necesitaba un poco de tiempo para seguir con el libro que estaba escribiendo, tenía tan poco tiempo que llevaba alrededor de tres capítulos solamente. A pesar de haber empezado hace casi ya medio año.

\- Tengo algo de tiempo ¿porque?

\- Eh… podríamos almorzar juntos si tú quieres…

\- Claro – sonrió arrogantemente Inuyasha – te veo a las dos de la tarde.

Una Kikyo sonriente asintió y corrió a encontrarse con Hakudoshi, el coordinador de la academia y profesor de historia universal.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha acomodo su maleta y camino hasta el salón que le tocaba en ese momento.

Anual 02.

Cuando ingreso saludo sin mirar a nadie y empezó a escribir en la pizarra con calma. Aun así pudo visualizar a la tan resaltante pelirroja que mascaba su chicle sin cohibirse por las miradas que muchas personas le mandaban. Es que mascaba muy fuerte y hacia un ruido bastante ridículo. Por alguna razón que él quería conocer, la señorita Kagome tenía pinta de ser muy amiga de esta muchacha con problemas… severos.

La conversación que ellas empezaron se veía muy amena y divertida, la pelirroja seguía estoica mientras Kagome sonreía por alguna cosa que la mujer del chicle había dicho tranquilamente. Al rato se involucro en la conversación una tercera mujer, de cabellos castaños que estaba sentada delante de Kagome, las tres siguieron hablando hasta que Inuyasha volteo para interrumpir a todos quienes platicaban.

\- Buenos días, de nuevo. En esta clase vamos a estudiar la segunda parte del clasicismo griego, pero esta vez con el padre de la tragedia que es…

Las personas callaron.

\- ¡Khe! – pronuncio Inuyasha, de alguna manera le sorprendía que Kagome no le contestara. Cuando le echo un vistazo ella mantenía los hombros elevados y la mirada brillosa. Sonrió, ella era tímida – Esquilo…

Todos emitieron una aspiración larga y no falto uno que dijo que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Inuyasha hizo unos cuantos golpes en la pizarra para atraer su atención, aún no podía alzar mucho su voz, era bastante malo en oratoria en realidad.

\- Entonces… Esquilo escribió _La Orestiada_ que si no mal recuerdo, leyó su compañera – dijo Inuyasha viendo como Kagome se hundía un poco más en su sitio y sonreía al hacer contacto visual con él.

Inuyasha sonrió de vuelta y le guiño un ojo.

\- Otro libro que escribió fue _Electra_ que fue la hija de Agamenón y hermana de Orestes, ambos mencionados en ambos libros. Esquilo era un amante de las trilogías y siempre escribía sus obras divididas en tres partes.

Inuyasha continúo su clase por el resto de la hora que quedaba, Kagome seguía preguntándole cosas muy interesantes y siempre insistía en que él se acercara a su carpeta para responder algunas preguntas de su libro de literatura.

\- ¿Ya resolviste todas las preguntas de tu libro? Me refiero al que te da la academia.

\- Eh, si. Todos los temas… incluyendo los que vendrán más adelante. Quería prepararme un poco mas así que compre este libro que andaba de oferta, no me arrepiento pues tiene todo lo que necesito saber, aun así necesito ayuda de un profesor en algunas preguntas.

\- Por supuesto – concedió él y regreso adelante. Así que ya había resuelto todos los temas, debía haber tenido una preparación previa, y con más razón le seguiría calculando alrededor de veinte años.

\- Kagome – llamo la pelirroja y él paro los oídos - ¿no tendrás un colorete que me prestes?

\- Si, traigo uno en mi mochila. Es de fresa…

\- Ya, bueno, no importa, préstamelo.

Oh, genial, conversación de mujeres. Ignorando eso, borro la pizarra hasta donde los alumnos le permitieron, pues no habían copiado todo, y siguió explicando su clase.

La campana lo agarro desprevenido mientras dictaba las respuestas del libro. Rápidamente acabo con una pregunta nivel fácil sobre mitología griega y se despidió. El siguiente salón era Anual 01, y el siguiente era Anual 04. No iba a parar hasta que dieran exactamente las dos de la tarde.

En los intervalos de cada clase, que en total fueron dos, encontró a Kikyo que lo saludaba amicalmente.

\- Profesor, nos vemos a las dos de la tarde.

Inuyasha solo asentía.

En el segundo intervalo encontró a Kagome junto a la muchacha de cabello castaño de antes. Andaban solas y eso le dio curiosidad, compraron en la cafetería y regresaron al aula sin detenerse en otro lugar. Inuyasha estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería con un café caliente sobre la dicha mesa, no precisamente interesado en lo que hacía tan curiosa muchachita de cabello ébano.

Solo se fijo que tranquilamente Kagome era muy bella, con un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y con cada cosa en su sitio, incluyendo su cerebro que era lo que más le encantaba. Su infinito conocimiento y su terrible curiosidad, sus preguntas siempre lograban hacerlo pensar un momento antes de responderle.

Una chica tan bella y tan inteligente definitivamente era peligrosa. Sonrió… peligrosa.

Llego las dos de la tarde y Kikyo esperaba ansiosa en la oficina la llegada de Inuyasha.

\- No vayas a demorarte mucho Kikyo, te necesito aquí exactamente a las tres.

\- Claro que si, señora Kaede.

Kaede se acerco y tomo su hombro sonriendo.

\- Suerte.

\- Gracias.

Si, Kikyo estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez muy contenta, siempre había estado interesada en Inuyasha, tendrían la misma edad y él era muy guapo. E inteligente.

Era enigmático, curioso y con algún desorden sobre tener todo ordenado, nada que ella no pudiera manejar. Quería conocerlo y dejar atrás el trato formal que siempre tenían, solo quería acabar con esa brecha y empezar como amigos de verdad, y quien sabe, hasta tal vez más que amigos.

Sonrió, si, a eso ella quería llegar con tiempo y paciencia.

Cuando finalmente Inuyasha y ella se vieron no esperaron más tiempo y se dirigieron a un restaurant no muy alejado de la academia.

Cada uno tenía una palabra definir esta "cita".

Inuyasha como "desastroso"

Kikyo como "maravilloso"


	3. Tercera clase

DIEZ CLASES

Solo fueron necesarias diez clases para enamorarme de ti, quizás fueron tus quejas continuas, quizás tu rostro sabio de adolescente o tu vivaz vida amical que impulso a que este corazón de hombre te dedicara palabras de amor.

.

El reloj de su muñeca empezó a titilar e Inuyasha rápidamente lo apago, esta vez andaba levantado muy temprano, es más, ya estaba a tan solo unas cuadras de la academia donde enseñaba, comenzaba otra semana más. Lunes.

Y por ende, los primeros rostros que vería serian los de Anual 02.

Si no mal recordaba, había dejado una tarea especial, averiguar sobre el siglo de oro, que sería la clase de hoy, tenían que averiguar algo, pero que era, no lo podía recordar en estos momentos.

Con sus pensamientos en tal actividad, actuó mecánicamente hasta llegar a la academia, saludar sin pensar a quien se le cruzara y llegar a la oficina de la dirección donde Kaede trabajaba amenamente en la computadora. Kikyo brillaba por su ausencia.

\- Profesor Inuyasha, buenos días.

\- Buenos días, señora Kaede.

Cuando firmo la asistencia, se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar a su colega de literatura, otro profesor que impartía la misma materia que él. Se llamaba Miroku Houshi, él era un poco más hiperactivo y algo obvio.

Cuando se acerco a saludarlo, él volteo con una gran y contagiante sonrisa. No es como que siempre fuera sonriente, era alegre pero de una manera moderada, esta vez se veía bastante contento. Miroku oscilaba entre los treinta años.

\- ¡Inuyasha!

\- Miro… - empezó Inuyasha cuando Miroku lo interrumpió como de costumbre.

\- ¡Que sorpresa!

\- Es lo que yo di…

\- ¿Qué es de ti? Cuéntame.

\- Pues…

\- ¡Pero mira que tarde! Es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos en el receso y hablamos.

\- Ah…

\- Nos vemos luego.

Si, como era costumbre, mientras más feliz estaba Miroku, mas cosas que tenía que contarle a Inuyasha, por ende, mas horas aburridas oyendo como una nena las tonterías que le pasaban de vez en cuando a Miroku. Normalmente aventuras con mujeres de cuerpo escultural y porte erguido.

Sin mucho interés realmente, camino hasta el salón donde aprendía su, probablemente, alumna preferida. Se detuvo en la puerta unos segundos antes de ingresar, casi como dándose ánimos a sí mismo. Atrás de él los alumnos sonreían inquietamente y le gritaban los buenos días.

Él solo atino a suspirar largamente y abrir la puerta. El salón estaba equipado favorablemente como siempre, el aula era de un blanco puro y de techo alto. Las sillas individuales eran bastante curiosas, y los ventiladores de las esquinas empezaban a asustar a algunos estudiantes por el humo que despedían.

Inuyasha solo tomo la tiza blanca y escribió en la pizarra como era costumbre, resistió la tentación de voltear su rostro para buscar a aquella azabache tan recordada por él. Maldita sea, no había podido quitarla de su cabeza toda la semana, el día anterior junto a sus padre había sido especialmente fastidiosa debido a que sus padres insistían que les trajera alguna novia. Lo que sea pero que fuera chica.

\- ¿Profesor?

…y sus padres cuando querían algo realmente iban a atosigarlo hasta que lo hiciera. Inuyasha detuvo su apresurado escribir para voltear a ver al dueño de aquella gruesa voz.

Era un varón de anchos hombros, el profesor pestañeo al reconocerlo. Era Kouga Ookami, era un alumno muy reconocido en la academia pues ya llevaba varios ciclos en la academia e incluso trabajaba para esta.

\- Una pregunta simple, es sobre Generación del 98 – el profesor chasqueo la lengua sin que Kouga se diera cuenta. Ese tema era su jodido punto débil. Sin mostrar alguna confusión o temor se acerco al alumno con cuidado de golpear a alguna persona en el transcurso en el que pasaban entre los asientos. Kouga estaba demasiado al fondo.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que al lado izquierdo del muchacho estaba su alumna Kagome, que sonrió al chocar sus ojos con él. Inuyasha solo devolvió la sonrisa con gracia y dirigió su mirada al libro alternativo de Kouga.

\- Es Rulfo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si – por suerte para los dos, Inuyasha estaba seguro de su respuesta, el autor era uno de los conocidos por él.

\- Te lo dije – pronuncio riendo Kagome e Inuyasha se deleito con su voz.

\- Nena, estaba seguro de que no era él. Realmente sabes ¿eh?

\- Claro, no es por nada, pero literatura no es materia difícil, si lees la mayoría de los libros, es imposible que lo olvides – ella, con su dedo índice indico su frente – se queda aquí almacenado.

\- Lo dices como si realmente lo hubieras echo.

\- ¿Y quien dice que no?

Inuyasha rio sinceramente e interrumpió la conversación.

\- ¿Realmente has leído la mayoría de los ejemplares?

\- Claro, no niego el hecho de que sea una come libros – ella golpeo su pecho con orgullo.

Kouga negó sonriendo y siguió claveteando su libro de literatura. Inuyasha estaba algo sorprendido al saber que este joven tenía un libro aparte, de su materia, del libro que entregaban en la academia.

El profesor regreso al frente y continuo escribiendo hasta llenar de pizarra de manera extrema. Los alumnos detrás de él solo fotografiaban la pizarra o algunos como Kouga o Kagome copiaban la pizarra en sus cuadernos. Este por supuesto no era el caso de la pelirroja de coletas que increíblemente, mascaba un chicle como la última vez que la vio. Parecía tan seria y aburrida de la vida que era imposible que prácticamente todos la conocieran.

Ella era nueva, no entendía como todos parecían saber su nombre. Ayame.

También había otra muchacha que escribía en su cuaderno desesperada, la amiga castaña de Kagome, Sango. Los nombres de ambas amigas de Kagome eran dichos frecuentemente en el salón, incluso de la misma Kagome, su nombre flotaba en el aire constantemente.

Por el rabillo del ojo confirmo que junto a ellos estaban las notas del anterior simulacro que la academia había hecho. Las notas no eran muy altas, con un máximo de dos mil puntos, la máxima nota rozaba los mil setecientos. El resto ni rozaban estas primeras cinco notas. El resto no llegaba ni a mil.

Casi le da un soponcio al notar que la primera de la lista era Ayame con una nota de mil setecientos ochenta y cuatro. La segunda era alguien que no conocía y la tercera era Kagome. Inevitablemente se le inflo el pecho de orgullo al ver que su alumna no estaba baja en ninguna materia, para sacar tal nota debía equiparar cada curso y estudiar como correspondía, matemáticas, ciencias y letras.

Inuyasha negó la cabeza y siguió leyendo, esta vez sin disimular. El cuarto en la lista era Kouga y la quinta era Sango. La sexta y la séptima tenían alrededor de mil quinientos y del octavo para abajo eran notas menores de mil.

Estuvo tentado de preguntar quien había sido el idiota capaz de sacar una nota negativa al final de la lista. Pero se contuvo y se limito a aplaudir para atraer la atención de sus alumnos.

Ellos levantaron la mirada.

Inuyasha empezó su clase.

Siglo de oro, era uno de esos temas donde tenía ligeras ideas sueltas o dudas. No era necesariamente su fuerte, como lo era clasicismo griego y figuras literarias. Hasta incluso romanticismo, realismo y vanguardismo.

Como era normal, su voz se movió mecánicamente, tratando inútilmente de atraer la atención de todos sus alumnos. Siempre estaba el grupo de al fondo que no entendía razones, ya les había llamado la atención dos veces, y aunque se merecían justamente una tercera, evitaba hacerlo porque sabía que luego tendría que retirarlos del salón y eso le desagradaba. No era de esos profesores que echaban a sus alumnos desatentos fuera de clase.

No era lo suyo específicamente.

Al completar la clase totalmente, como ya era costumbre Kagome se le acerco para hacerle algunas preguntas. Pero esta vez no venia sola, estaba con Kouga que ciertamente se veía muy interesado en la materia. Inflo el pecho, ellos eran buenos estudiantes. Se merecían toda su atención.

Atendió cualquier duda que tuvieran. Hasta que la conversación salió totalmente de contexto.

\- Profesor, ¿es verdad que salió con Kikyo? Ella me lo comento esta mañana – sonio pícaramente Kouga mientras Kagome daba unas risitas al oírlo.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que iba todo, no se quedo atrás. Podría ser un maestro tímido pero en cuanto a su vida personal se trataba era alguien completamente distinto. Arrogante.

\- ¡Khe! Ni que fuera para tanto, solo almorzamos juntos.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene, profesor? – pregunto Kagome tímidamente.

\- Veinticinco.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos. Ninguno de los dos imagino que su profesor sería tan joven. Kouga boqueo… Pero si, Inuyasha era mayor que él por un año.

\- Ah, pues… eso sí que me ha tomado por sorpresa – dijo Kouga.

Kagome aun no lo asimilaba, él era cuatro años mayor que ella, casi no podía creerlo, alguien casi de su generación estaba enseñándole. Como su maestro, en una academia… En fin, alguien cuatro años mayor que ella, tenía un trabajo estable y un sueldo fijo como maestro… Y ella estaba donde estaba. Gimió, tenía que esforzarse más.

\- Muchachos, con su permiso, tengo que retirarme ahora. Acabo de recordar que quede con Miroku.

\- ¿Ah, el profesor Miroku ha venido? Mándele mis saludos por favor – menciono Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Inuyasha puso su sonrisa de galán y asintió. Antes de salir le guiño un ojo a Kagome mientras esta reía y regresaba con Kouga a sus asientos. Kouga la codeaba e Inuyasha no podía sentirse más realizado.

Miroku estaba en la sala de profesores con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El pelinegro tenía un estilo muy juvenil para venir a trabajar. En vez de un maletín, llevaba una mochila como cualquier otro joven. Mientras que Inuyasha siempre se lo tomaba en serio, no venía en terno pero trataba de vestir formalmente, con su maletín colgado del hombro.

\- ¡Inuyasha! Justo ahora me toca con Anual 02. Ven, acércate. Te lo contare. Hace unos días conocí a una chica preciosa, escultural pero con apariencia un poco tonta. Pensé que sería un polvo de una noche pero ella no me lo acepto cuando se lo propuse, he estado insistiéndole estos últimos días pero ella dice que no busca una relación. Seguro que la conoces. Acabo de enterarme de que Sango del Anual 02, donde enseñas la primera hora.

\- Si la conozco.

\- Preciosa ¿verdad? La idea es que la invite a cenar y acepto. Apuesto a que esta vez sí que me acepta.

\- No te parece que te estás tomando muchas molestias por esta chica, casi parece que estuvieras rogándole.

Miroku pestañeo confundido.

\- ¡Para nada, amigo! Es que… es tan ardiente. Seguramente después de pasar esta noche con ella, se me pasara. ¡Como si no la hubieras visto!

Inuyasha tenía que aceptar que Sango era ardiente pero Kagome… ella era un horno.

\- Mmm, esa mirada – pronuncio Miroku con cautela, sonriendo pícaro – No me digas ¿estas interesado en alguien?

\- Yo no…

\- Oí que saliste con Kikyo.

Inuyasha suspiro, ese almuerzo había sido desastroso, ¿por qué todos insistían en recordárselo? Simplemente habían comido junto y ya. Tampoco era algo del otro mundo.

\- Solamente déjalo ahí.

Miroku frunció el ceño al ver a Inuyasha dudar.

\- ¿Esa cita fue mala?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escucharlo… ¿ _Mala? Oh no, mala no es exactamente la palabra._

\- Yo diría que fue… más que mala – respondió el peliblanco mientras Miroku sonreía nerviosamente.

\- De acuerdo, no lo volveré a mencionar.

\- Gracias.

Inuyasha se despidió y siguió dictando las clases restantes, al regresar a su hogar volvió a pensar en Kagome, y a la vez en esa terrible cita. Imagino como hubiera sido si en vez de Kikyo, hubiera tenido ese almuerzo con Kagome.

Sonrió, obviamente hubiera sido perfecta.


	4. Omake

DIEZ CLASES

Solo fueron necesarias diez clases para enamorarme de ti, quizás fueron tus quejas continuas, quizás tu rostro sabio de adolescente o tu vivaz vida amical que impulso a que este corazón de hombre te dedicara palabras de amor.

.

OMAKE – CITA CON KIKYO

Inuyasha y Kikyo se instalaron en la mesa más alejada del restaurante, ciertamente Inuyasha no conocía muy bien a la chica pero ella en si era preciosa, con una boquita de cereza y actitud alegre aunque tímida. Se veía misteriosa, eso le agradaba. Aunque, no mentiría al decir, que siempre las preferiría…

…Inteligentes.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean ordenar? – inquirió la mesera con una sonrisa profesional después de ofrecerles la carta.

Ambos pidieron un menú ligero y cómodo para sus bolsillos. Ninguno estaba en condiciones de costearse el plato más caro del restaurante.

\- Profesor… quiero decir, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

\- Claro… Kikyo – sonrió él coquetamente. No es que fuera un mojigato, había tenido novias antes, sabia como agradarle a las mujeres. Kikyo por su parte, se coloreo ligeramente antes de sonreír tontamente.

\- Inuyasha… - suspiro antes de hablar – Cuéntame de ti.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mi vida universitaria ya debió llegar a tus oídos gracias a Miroku – respondió él con una sonrisa sincera. Ella volvió a colorearse, esta vez por la vergüenza, pues él no estaba tan alejado de la verdad.

\- Cuéntame anécdotas de tu vida secundaria, seguro que tienes muchas.

\- En realidad no. Era un chico corriente, no era un nerd, pero tampoco era de los que se sentaban al fondo y se saltaban las clases. Aunque no te voy a negar que una vez estuve tentado a hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Había una chica que me gustaba mucho en ese entonces, pero ella era parte del grupo de los del fondo, era divertida, extrovertida y sobresaliente… aunque no necesariamente por sus notas. Si sabes a lo que me refiero – Inuyasha sonrió socarronamente alzando las cejas.

Kikyo inclino la cabeza ingenua.

\- Como sea, ella una vez me invito a ir a beber con ella y sus amigos en el tejado de la escuela, nos saltearíamos todas las clases para fumar y beber.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

\- ¿Tu qué crees?

\- Que no lo harías, por supuesto – dijo ella con una seguridad sorprendente, Inuyasha dudo y sonrió. No iba a contradecirla.

\- Claro que no fui.

Eso era una terrible mentira. Claro que había ido a beber y a fumar, se salto todas las clases e increíblemente, en medio de su embriaguez le pidió a la chica tener relaciones y ella acepto gustosa. Terminaron haciéndolo en el almacén del consejero.

No habían sido novios. Inuyasha trago saliva. Aunque no iba a negar que fue un increíble polvo. Mujeres, no eran tan difíciles de entender, solo tenias que convencerlas de que las comprendías, y no contradecirlas. Justo como hacía en ese momento.

\- Lo sabia – sonrió ella. _Vaya que si lo sabia la chica._

\- Disculpen la tardanza, aquí están sus platos. ¿Desean alguna bebida?

\- Dos te helados por favor – pidió Kikyo con una sonrisa para luego mirarlo a él interrogativa - ¿Te helado está bien?

Él asintió un poco incomodo. Eso de decidir por él no le había gustado pero lo dejaría pasar. Era un desliz como cualquier otro.

\- Inuyasha ¿tienes enamorada?

\- No – explico él con cautela al ver como ella parecía muy interesada en su respuesta – A decir verdad, tampoco estoy buscando una actualmente.

\- Bueno… - dijo ella tranquilamente, para luego tomar su tenedor y empezar a picar su almuerzo – uno no manda en su corazón ¿sabes?

Los ojos de Kikyo brillaron e Inuyasha tuvo un extraño escalofrió en la columna. No podía ser que esta mujer se enamorara de él ¿cierto? Era imposible, ella no lo conocía de nada, como de pronto estaría enamorada así como así. Tal vez solo le atraía, sí, eso debía ser.

\- Eh, que… ¿Qué estás haciendo actualmente Kikyo? Me refiero, aparte de trabajar en la academia. ¿Estas estudiando?

Ella negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

\- Estoy dedicada a trabajar en esa academia casi a tiempo completo, no estudio actualmente.

\- ¿Pero está en tus planes?

\- No, solo quiero trabajar tal cual estoy educada y crecer hasta el tope.

Conformista.

Otra cosa que no le gustaba en las mujeres, siempre le gustaron las mujeres con ambición, con un plan detallado de lo que haría en el futuro. Ese tipo de chicas, las conformistas, era de las que evitaba juntarse. Pero bueno… Inuyasha sonrió, un polvo no le haría daño.

Hasta que Inuyasha empezó a bromear se dio cuenta de que no concordaba en casi nada con Kikyo, la mujer no tenía sentido del humor para nada. O era estúpida o de verdad era demasiado ingenua. Inocente, él no lo sabía.

Cuando Inuyasha le hacia una broma, ella no le contestaba, simplemente reía como idiota enamorada o hasta incluso algunas veces se enojaba. Él siempre tenía que decirle que era ¡una simple broma!

Inuyasha se despeino al terminar de almorzar. _Maldita sea,_ pensó. La mujer no servía ni para una decente alocada noche de pasión. ¿Qué clase de tortura era esta? Encima, ella no acababa de almorzar y ahora que había agarrado confianza, estaba desbordando chismes que al, francamente no le interesaban un reverendo comino.

Cuando ella acabo, suspiro de alivio.

\- Kikyo es hora de irme, tengo que trabajar en la otra academia.

\- Oww, lo entiendo. Nos vemos mañana, Inuyasha – se despidió Kikyo, acompañándose ambos hasta la puerta del restaurante. Con un gesto de manos, ambos tomaron caminos distintos.

 _Cada uno tenía una palabra definir esta "cita"._

 _Inuyasha como "desastroso"_

 _Kikyo como "maravilloso"_

 **Fin Omake – Cita con Kikyo**


End file.
